


Enjoy the silence

by leooX



Series: Aspergers!Josh [1]
Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Anxiety Disorder, Autism Spectrum, Dyslexia, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff and Angst, M/M, anger issues
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-29
Updated: 2016-12-29
Packaged: 2018-09-13 00:47:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,476
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9098113
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/leooX/pseuds/leooX
Summary: Tyler has anxiety and Josh has anger issues.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Just a quick thing I came up with because I'm stuck with the next chapter of thoughtless.  
> The idea is that they're both like young here (maybe like 16 or 17?)  
> Nd yeah Josh has autism and dyslexia and can't control his temper  
> I'm so bad at titles. It's a Depeche mode song.
> 
> (Is this even good idk)

Tyler had his head hung low between his arms, elbows settled on the table and his knee hitting the bottom of it as he bounced them.  
He was trying to prevent a panic attack- something he'd been trying to do for years but to no avail. Sometimes his anxiety delved into worse things and eventually he just broke.

When in school, he always had a room to go to. They called it a student reception, so if anyone needed a time out they could come here.

Tyler had been here everyday that week. He hoped they didn't think he was just lying about needing to be here. It helped him calm down when he was alone.

But just as his breathing was become slower, he heard a loud crash. Yelling ensued, and Tyler had to look up, sucking in a breath.

"I can't fucking believe this!"  
"Josh- it was a pen, calm-"  
"No! Fuck you! It was _my_ pen!"  
And that was the sound of a wall being punched, the crackle and thud and then the groan and mantra of 'fuckfuck _fuck_ '.  
Tyler found himself shifting in his seat to look out of the open door, in a way that he hoped was discreet.

There was a boy with a bad haircut and a tight grey shirt holding his hand and clenching his jaw, presumably Josh, with a string of concerned adults following him down the hallway towards his room.

Was he coming in here? Fuck. He couldn't come in here. Tyler was trying to calm down alone- why would they bring a kid with anger problems in the room with him? He'd have to go somewhere else.

"What the hell are _you_ looking at?"  
And woops, that was aimed towards him.  
He quickly turned away and returned his head to the desk, heart pounding as Josh walked into the room and begrudgingly sat opposite him.

"Josh, leave Tyler alone. Sit here while we call your parents and Tyler- please read your book, okay? This isn't a free period."

Tyler held back a sigh and picked his book up, hiding his face in it. He couldn't even focus on it anyway, what was the point?

All of the tutors left and Josh muttered something under his breath, hitting his head off the table before inhaling and sitting up straight, staring directly at Tyler with fierce eyes.

"What are you in here for?" he spat, as if Tyler had offended him.  
"Uhm. Anxiety."  
Josh rolled his eyes but nodded, and the table started to shake with the force he was using to bounce his legs under it with, his knees knocking on the table and making Tylers hands shake, more than they already were, irritatingly. 

Tyler took the moment to look at Josh's hands- his knuckles were red and scraped, bleeding a small amount which irked Tyler.

The other stood up suddenly, knocking his chair back on the floor and flapping his hands down at his sides, walking over to the window to look out of it.  
It was like he couldn't stand still, shifting his feet and sometimes walking a couple steps to the side and back, tapping his fingers on the small window ledge.  
He was there for a couple of minutes before turning back to the table and sitting back down, reaching out and forcefully taking Tylers book.

Tyler almost spoke up to complain but the lump in his throat stopped him.  
"What does that say?" Josh asked, pointing to a word on the blurb and scrunching his face up.  
"I-It says phenomena."  
Josh grunted and pointed to another, "and this?"  
"That… it says _daughter_."  
Josh shrugged dismissively and threw the book on the table.  
What kind of teenager couldn't read those words? What was his problem?

"Ah, Josh. We've called your mom- she is _not_ happy with you. She'll be picking you up in twenty minutes and we have a meeting tomorrow." The headmaster stood at the doorway and shook his head, dissapointed. "Do you have anything to say?"

Josh was turning a dark shade of red, breathing heavily and staring stoicly to the left of Tyler, at the wall.  
"No." He gritted, and the man at the door walked away.  
Josh slammed his fist on the desk and Tyler had a few seconds to stand up and step back as Josh pushed the table back and kicked it over, running his hands through his hair and pulling it harshly.  
"W-whoa- calm down!" Tyler gasped nervously, eyes looking to the door, longing for someone to walk in and fucking save him.

"What the hell?" A student appeared in the door way, watching Josh and starting to laugh obnoxiously. Fuck- he was only going to irritate him more!

"Shut the fuck up! Shut up!" Josh screamed, kicking out at the wall and straight through it- must've been hollow.  
He stepped back in shock and the kid at the door ran away.  
"Fucking shit," Josh fell to his knees and picked the crumbled pieces of thin wall off the floor, shoving it back into the hole and patting each piece separately.  
What the fuck?

If Tyler didn't already feel unnecessarily in danger already, he would've now. Except he had a real reason now.

Tyler licked his dry lips and started to slowly step over, avoiding the flipped desk and the books strewn across the floor.  
"Stop there" Josh whimpered, holding out his hand and turning around, crossing his legs and putting his elbows on them, his head in his hands.

"A-are you okay?" Tyler managed, wringing his hands in front of him.  
"No. I-I think I broke the wall."  
Think? He thought he broke the wall? There was a _hole_ in it.  
He moved on the floor to push himself up, and Tyler flinched back, eventhough Josh only picked up the table and then the chair to sit on.

Tyler moved over there too, back to his own seat, and sat still in it. Hadn't it been twenty minutes yet?

"She broke my pen."  
"What?"  
"This girl- she took my pen and _broke_ it and they wondered why I got mad?" Josh said it like it made sense.  
"Oh…"  
Josh sighed and rubbed his eyes, "I have anger problems they said. And…" Josh scrubbed his eyes harder and tapped the fingers of his other hand on the table. It made Tyler anxious.

"I guessed." Tyler dared whisper.  
"She broke my fucking pen! And they're gonna punish me!" Josh yelled suddenly, "It wasn't just a pen- it was special to me. It was my good pen. I'm never going to get another one like it- and it had mushrooms on it."

"Um. S-sorry?"  
"It fucking hate this place. Fuck." Josh seethed, drumming his fingers harder and then moving them to flap at his sides again. "I can't believe this. Cant believe it. Can't believe it-"

"D-do you like mushrooms? Is that why you liked the p-pen?" Tyler stammered, scratching the skin of his hand with his nails.

Josh sniffed, and Tyler noticed how glassy his eyes were, red around the edges.  
"I like mushrooms. I… I have books about them. Lots. They're cool. Do you think so too?"

Tyler nodded. He knew nothing about them, but Josh liked them and he wanted to keep him from stressing out again.  
"My favourite is a Lactarius indigo. It's like- it's blue and really pretty. Hold on- I have a picture..."

Josh's voice was more steady now, but it was also fast as he became enthusiastic, and he was pulling out his phone, flipping through the gallery and shoving it in Tylers face.

"Oh- that's nice. I-its pretty. S-same colour as my shirt."  
It was, Tylers shirt was a blue-grey and Tyler felt a little uncomfortable as Josh held his hand out and brushed his knuckles on it.

"I like your shirt."  
Tyler smiled a little and Josh sat back down, twitching his head and exhaling in irritation.  
"I'm still so mad. I hope they don't give me detention or take me out of classes."

"Y-you did break the wall…"

Josh frowned, "I know, but... I was just upset."

He looked like he was going to cry again, and Tyler definitely didn't want him to punch the wall again or him, "Hey- how about I-I buy you another pen? A mushroom one?"

"Y-you'd do that?" He beamed, raising his eyebrows with his eyes wide.

Tylers stomach flipped. "S-sure- just gimme your number? So I can text you?"

Josh nodded and shakily handed Tyler his phone, bouncing in his seat and grinning.  
Tyler typed quickly so he could give Josh his phone back, and exhaled when a teacher came into the room.  
"Right, Josh. Let's go. Your moms here."

Josh sent a sad smile to Tyler and stood up, waving and leaving the room and now Tyler could breathe again.

 


End file.
